Welcome to Reality
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Add doesn't care about reality. He enjoys living inside his imaginary world. One day, contests baited him to face reality. What does he face?
_I'm not going to make any more story =w=_

 _This is the last. Enjoy~_

* * *

 _You can pick any class you like~_

Rena – ?

Raven – 17

Eve – ?

Elesis – 17

Add – 16

Lu- ?

Rose – 22

* * *

It's just a normal day at school.

Nothing special.

Add is spending his time alone like he always do. Who needs social life when you can live in your imagination world?

While the teacher—Lu, the for-some-reason-she-is-like-a-little-kid—is teaching the class, Add is having fun drawing his imaginary friend called Eve. You know, there's a group of people who loves robot for some reason. In this case, Add has nasod fetish.

Eve is a white haired nasod. She's a nasod, but she has some emotions.

Lu takes the paper from Add. "Why are you drawing in my class?"

"Because there's only 2 hours per week to draw. I need more," Add answered.

"You can't be anything in the future if you're always drawing in class!" Lu scolded.

Add rolls his eyes. "I can! I'll prove it to you in the future!"

Lu narrows her eyes and points the door. "Get out of my class".

* * *

A few minutes later after he got kicked from the class, he's called to the counseling room. "Nice to meet you, Add. My name is Rose," the counselor smiled.

Add is just looking at her. Rose looked back at him, "I called you because your grade is… not good. I heard from your homeroom teacher that you feel uneasy in your class. Why?"

"No one knows art. That's why," Add answered.

"You love drawing?" Rose asked as her eyes widened.

"Yes," Add nodded.

Rose opens her notebook. She gives a pen and her notebook to Add. "Could you please draw me?"

"Draw…?" Add looked at Rose, then looked at the pen. He takes it and draws Rose with his style of drawing.

After a few minutes, Add gives the notebook and pen back to Rose. "You don't need a sketch? That's awesome!" Rose complimented.

Add is surprised by her reaction. A compliment is a super rare thing for him. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Do you bring more of your drawings? I want to see it," Rose smiled.

Add nods. "Wait here".

And he got scolded by Lu for coming back.

* * *

After school, he still remembers Rose's compliments. It makes him really happy.

Suddenly, 3 students from Student Council come to his class: Raven the president, Elesis the vice president, and Rena that nobody cares except her breasts. Of course, Add doesn't give any attention to what they're saying, until Raven said something that caught his attention.

"Not only that, we also make art contest".

Add stops his drawing and looks at the three in front of the class.

"There are two contests: the first one is doodle contest. You can make any kind of art you like. Fanart is also acceptable, but make sure you write the fandom. Second is a poster contest. You can create a poster of anything. We give 3 categories: horror, action/ adventure, and romance/comedy. Please remember that you need to create the synopsis. After that is fiction contest. You can also create a fanfiction. Feel free to turn the synopsis on your poster to a story".

Add doesn't care the continuation of it. The 3 contests just now are spinning inside his head.

And so, he decided to create something for the 3 contests.

* * *

A few weeks later, the winner is announced. Feeling curious, Add looks at the school news bulletin board when everybody already went home. He doesn't care if he didn't win.

On the art contest, he got honorable mention, which is his name is LITERALLY just mentioned on the paper. He looks at the winner.

Add narrows his eyes. _Something is odd…_

He realized what's wrong with the winner's fanart: it's **traced**.

Yes, it is a trace from the official art—with some background that the guy drew.

He decided to look at another one.

On the poster contest, he got runner-up. He made a horror poster and this time he knows the winner's poster is better than his. Once again, he narrows his eyes. _Something is odd…_

He realized what's wrong with the romance/comedy poster winner: it's just **photoshoped**.

The poster is created using official arts—with shipping many people. Not only that, the design itself is bad.

He decided to look at the last one and get this over with.

The fiction contest is held on the school's forum. He takes out his phone and opens the forum. He opens someone's fanfiction because he doesn't care about his.

It is said that the fanfiction should be written in **past tense**.

Add facepalmed. _Seriously?_

He opens the winner's thread and reads the story. It's just a story—with romance.

Before he closed the site, he's starting to feel curious on what the judge, which is the student council, said about his story. He opens his thread and reads the comment.

It is said that his fanfiction's characters are out of character.

"Oh, you're still here?"

Add turned around. Rena is smiling at him. "You're the judge, right?" Add asked.

"Yes, but I'm not alone," Rena answered, "Why?"

"You do know this guy traced the official art, right?" Add pointed the art of the art contest winner.

Rena turns to silence. "This is just a guy who just learnt how to photoshop," Add pointed the poster of the poster contest winner.

Rena stares at Add. "And a fiction doesn't have to be in past tense," Add narrowed his eyes at Rena. "Anyway, I don't know why everyone loves romance, even the plot is really bad. Care to explain?"

"Hey, chill," Rena smiled awkwardly.

A killing aura can be felt around Add. "By the way, do I have to write "AU" on every fanfiction I make?"

Rena gives a forced laugh. "Yeah, I guess?"

Add sighs. "Forget about the AU part. I can fix that, but I want you to explain everything right here, right now".

"E-Explain what?" Rena asked.

"Why a traced art and a badly edited poster win the contest?" Add asked with threatening voice.

 _If only Raven and Elesis are here to help me,_ Rena cried internally.

"You need a better judge! Student Council sucks at art!" Add yelled.

"H-Hey, easy!" Rena tried to calm Add down.

"Or probably this whole school sucks!" Add continued. "That's it! I quit!"

"W-What?!" Rena startled.

"I'm tired of this world!" Add picks up a chair and throws it at the wall.

Hey, don't break the 4th wall! I just fixed it!

"I don't care!" Add broke the 4th wall and ran away from the story.

* * *

 _APRIL FOOLS! I'm still writing stories XD_

 _(That moment when you think who cares if you're going to quit or not)_

 _Well, some people are not happy because I make a story that doesn't make any sense and OOC everywhere. Sadly, I love to screw things up, so I'll take it as a compliment :D_

 _But, seriously, do I have to write "AU" on every fanfiction I make?_

 _Have a nice day, guys~ Thanks for reading!_

 _By the way, do you want me to continue this story? OwO (I'll continue someday if you want. I need to complete some stories first XD)_


End file.
